Smoke, Sex and Rock and Roll
by RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Imagine a Mycroft y a Greg vestidos para un concierto, esto salió.


Hace mucho tiempo que Mycroft no escuchaba esta tipo de música, mucho menos en un concierto. Greg había insistido en asistir al concierto de AC/DC, estaban de gira una vez más — ¡ _Black Ice Myc! TENEMOS QUE IR_ — y él no había podido negarse. Después de todo él había sido fan de ellos durante su juventud y estaba seguro que la pasaría bien, sobre todo si estaba Gregory con el. Anthea lo convenció que ir vestido en traje sería la peor decision, asi que estaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, un poco despintados en las rodillas y el trasero, unas botas altas, una playera negra y una chaqueta de cuero. Gregory por otra parte, había decidido botar la casa por la ventana, iba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negros con unos agujeros en las rodillas, botas altas con cremalleras, una chaqueta de cuero igual con cremalleras de adorno, había decidido no usar camiseta y casi Mycroft no lo dejaba salir de la casa, se había puesto delineador en los ojos y tenía el cabello alborotado en puntas. La verdad que Mycroft no podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras gritaba y saltaba al ritmo de la música, en medio de toda esta gente. Aun así notaba las miradas de hombres y mujeres a su Gregory, el detective era un hombre realmente guapo, y su cuerpo estaba bastante tonificado aún aunque no tanto como en sus días de juventud. La banda tocaba _Highway to Hell_ y Greg tomó la mano de Mycroft y ambos comenzaron a cantar y bailar, la verdad es que hacia mucho mas de diez años que Mycroft no se sentía tan liberado en público.

Una vez se acabó el concierto, Mycroft arrastró a Greg tras bastidores, el hombre estaba asombrado, pero si alguien podía hacer esto realidad era Mycroft Holmes. Estuvieron hablando con los miembros, incluso le firmaron a Greg el nuevo albúm y se tomaron fotos. Una vez fuera decidieron caminar y pararon en su bar predilecto a beber una cerveza.

—Eso fue increible, Myc. Te adoro, ¿lo sabes?—

—Lo se, Gregory.— le dijo sonriente el pelirrojo. Creo que tuvimos suerte, creo que este será de los últimos conciertos de Malcolm.—

—¿huh? ¿Por que?... si lo noté un poco raro pero bueno, no lo conocía personalmente y…—

—Demencia, tendrá que dejar la banda en los próximos meses.—

Greg estuvo en silencio unos minutos, con cara de tristeza, Mycroft comenzaba a preguntarse si debio compartir su deducción cuando el otro habló.

—Una pena... pero fueron increíbles hoy Myc, todavía no me lo creo. Fue como viajar atrás en el tiempo.—

—Y te ves increíble Gregory, todos te miraban.—

—Tu te ves mejor, he estado haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerme en control y no cogerte frente a todos.—

—¿Ah sí?— le contestó, sonriendo de medio lado y alzando una ceja.

Greg se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo con la cabeza, se acercó, colocando su mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su novio, agarrando el pelo y acercandolo para besarlo fuertemente. Mycroft se dejó, respondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad, en unos minutos Mycroft estaba prácticamente en la falda de Greg mientras ambos se comían a besos y se movían sensualmente el uno con el otro hasta que alguien se acercó a la mesa donde estaban.

—Oigan, si no van a compartir, mejor vayanse a un motel.—

Greg se separó, mirando con el ceño fruncido al entrometido cuando se dio cuenta que era el dueño del bar y amigo ó delicadamente a Mycroft, haciéndolo regresar a su lado de la cabina y ambos se pusieron de pie.

—¡Jeff!— le contestó sonriendo.

—Este no lo comparto.—

Mycroft lo miró seriamente y alzó una ceja, mientras Jeff rió por lo bajo.

—Que tiempos, hermano.— le contesta, nostálgico.

Greg sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Mycroft observaba el intercambio con el entrecejo fruncido, él sabía que Greg había tenido una vida sexual alocada años antes de conocerlo, pero escuchar este tipo de cosas siempre lo ponían de mal humor. Agarró a Greg por la cintura, antes de que contestara, le besó el cuello y mordió su oreja.

—¿Nos vamos?—

Greg giró la cabeza para besarlo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Ya nos vamos, belleza.—

Greg puso su brazo alrededor de las caderas de Mycroft, su mano bajando un poco para agarrarle las nalgas.

— Te voy a comer todito.—

—Promesas, promesas.— le contestó el pelirrojo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Greg gruñó y girándose, tomó a Mycroft por las piernas y lo subió a su hombro, la cabeza del Gobierno Británico mirando a la espalda del detective,quien puso un brazo alrededor de la parte de atrás de sus rodillas para mantenerlo en su sitio y le dio una nalgada con la otra mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás del bar. Despidiéndose de Jeff con una mano, Mycroft soltó un grito, pero sintió una extraña sensación de satisfacción al ser tratado de esa manera, él le pertenecía a Gregory y todos en el bar lo sabían y si no lo sabían con este gesto Greg lo dejaba bastante claro. En cualquier otra situación esto hubiera sido intolerable pero una vez más sus sentimientos por Greg lo tomaban por sorpresa. El peliblanco podía hacer lo que fuera con él, era feliz con solo saber que Gregory era suyo también. Disfrutaba de ver cómo la gente se giraba para verlos, algunos incluso silbaban y felicitaban a Greg. Greg abrió la puerta de atrás con una patada, depositando a Mycroft en unas cajas que habían en una esquina, atacando su boca de inmediato, el pelirrojo le respondió enseguida, colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Greg y atrapandolo muy cerca suyo. Greg continuó mordiendo su labio inferior, bajando a su quijada y enseguida a su cuello.

—¿Celoso?— le gruñó en la oreja Greg, Mycroft solo asintió.

—Eres solo mio, mio Gregory.—

Greg desabotono el pantalón de Mycroft, agarrando rápidamente su erección, bombeando suavemente mientras usaba el preseminal como lubricante.

—Soy solo tuyo.— Y rápidamente se inclinó para coger el miembro rígido de Mycroft en su boca, ahuecando sus mejillas y tomándolo todo hasta que la punta rozó su garganta. Mycroft pasaba sus manos por el cabello plateado de su amado, sin forzarlo a nada, solo agarrándolo fuertemente, haciéndolo gemir. Greg comenzó a mover su cabeza frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo y Mycroft solo podía gemir, comenzó a guiar la cabeza de Greg, observando cómo su miembro desaparecía en los deliciosos labios del Inspector. Greg entonces miró hacia arriba y sonrió cuanto pudo, regalando a Mycroft una mirada picante y atrevida y solo eso necesito para explotar y correrse en la boca de su detective quien saboreó hasta la ultima gota y continuó hasta que los últimos espasmos del orgasmo de Mycroft terminaron. Se enderezó y comenzó a masajear sus muslos hasta llegar a su cierre, arreglandolo todo y cerrando el pantalón otra vez. Mycroft puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Greg y sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente.

—Vamos a casa, ahora te voy a mostrar con más detalle que soy tuyo y tu eres mio, por siempre Myc.—

Mycroft apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Greg, dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Vamos.—

Greg lo tomó por los glúteos, y caminó con él en brazos hasta llegar a la calle, donde misteriosamente había un carro negro esperandolos. Abrió la puerta y depositó a Mycroft adentro antes de entrar el. La noche aun no terminaba y Greg Lestrade estaba dispuesto a hacer saber a su amado que no le interesaba nadie mas, solo el.

Hoy, mañana, siempre.


End file.
